jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin
Aquamarine |publisher = |design = Graphic Design: Takashi Ohta, Hiroshi Inokoshi, Hidetoshi Omori Character Design: Osamu Akimoto , Hirohiko Araki, Tatsuya Egawa , Tokuhiro Masaya , Akira Toriyama , Akira Miyashita , Masanori Morita |music = |platform = |release = |genre = , Crossover |modes = Single-Player |rating = |media = 4MB Cartridge |website = Resource Website (Unofficial) }} is an action role-playing game produced by in 1991 for the . As the sequel to Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, the game is a crossover of 7 different ''Jump titles, including JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The player takes on the role of one of seven characters, gathering the other six while traversing their individual scenarios. Only aspects of the game relating to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure will be covered in this article. JoJo characters in the game The other characters don't show up outside of Jotaro's scenario, though they do reappear to help at the very end of the game. * Jotaro Kujo: Jotaro (Part 3) is one of the seven main heroes. His standard attack is a kick, which can only be used at short-range, and for armor he wears his usual gakuran uniform. For his special attack, he summons Star Platinum and is able to hit distant enemies. Unlike the rest of the heroes who gain their special attack at level 2, Jotaro is able to use Star Platinum from the start of the game. The final boss of his scenario is an unidentified Stand User. * Joseph Joestar (Part 3) * Muhammad Avdol * Noriaki Kakyoin * Jean Pierre Polnareff Synopsis of Jotaro's scenario Jotaro Scenario: When Jotaro travels to Sutangari Town, he discovers that the town residents have been turned into stone statues. After a long search, Jotaro finally discovers the Stand User culprit in a nearby cave and manages to beat him with Star Platinum. When the Stand User is defeated, the people affected by his Stand's power return to normal. Another Heroes Scenario: The scenario is similar to Jotaro's scenario, though the story is seen from the hero's perspective. After witnessing the fate of the people in Sutangari Town, he finds Jotaro in an oasis, whom leaves the place in search of the culprit of that situation. The hero follows Jotaro and faces a generic enemy with the same sprite of "Stand User". When he finds Jotaro again, he manages to observe the fight between him and the User. When Stand User is defeated, the people affected by his Stand's power return to normal. Gallery Gameplay Oasis.png|Oasis on the World Map Jotaro 3.1.png|Oasis Talk 7.3.png|Another Hero scenario Purple generic enemy.png|Generic Purple Enemy Petrified by the enemy 1.png|The "Stand User" Villain Overworld view of Town.png|Sutangari Town on World Map Petrified Town.png|Sutangari Town Message that appears on all stones.png|Message that appears on all stones Stone Person 4.1.png|Stone Person Cave.png|Sutangari Cave Artwork Playablecharactersfamicom2.jpg|Playable Characters StartingPointsfamicom2.jpg|Starting Points Academic Run (ガクラン).jpg|Gakuran, one of Jotaro's equipment FamicomJump2Mon01.png|''Man-eating Cactus'', a monster designed by Hirohiko Araki FamicomJump2Mon02.png|''Omnipoe'', a monster designed by Hirohiko Araki Manualartworkfamicom2.JPG| Jumpcomicscoverfamicom2.JPG| Artfamicom2.JPG| 7heroes.JPG| Video File:CM FC バンダイ ファミコンジャンプII 最強の７人 Site Navigation Category:Video Games